


Revenge

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo pays Markus back.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s a certain poetic justice to being back in Carl’s studio, backed up against the desk, with his once-assailant kneeling down before him. Leo’s all good now—he’s been clean for months, been marginally more polite; he’s come home and he actually _helps_ , tries to care of Carl’s health instead of just being a burden. He’s still snippy sometimes, still a tad unkempt, but now Markus likes the scratch of the stubble along his chin. He looks good at Markus’ feet, ridiculously _hot_ with his mouth stretched open around an android cock, and Markus isn’t too proud to admit that he gets a sick satisfaction out of seeing Leo on his knees. Markus probably shouldn’t feel that way. He’s always tried to be the better person. He did everything _right_ : was always peaceful, always tried to keep Carl’s teachings in his ears. But in the middle of the night, when Carl’s sound asleep upstairs, Markus doesn’t mind fucking his son’s dirty mouth. 

Leo doesn’t seem to mind it either. It’s a mark of just how far he’s truly come. There was a time when he barely looked at Markus, just snarling about the plastic puppet monopolizing all his father’s time. Maybe rehab helped with some of his rage issues. And jealousy. And self-deprecation. Markus knows it wasn’t all red ice. But red ice made it so much _worse_ , and Leo’s infinitely more tolerable now that he’s sober. He doesn’t bark at Markus anymore. He even _apologized_. Markus did too. He never meant to put Leo in the hospital. But it worked out better for everyone. 

It did wonders for their relationship. Leo finally admitted how inadequate he felt next to Markus, because apparently Markus isn’t just reliable and strong but _handsome_ , and that really got under Leo’s skin. Now that Leo’s behaving, Markus can see he’s also pretty cute.

And he’s good with his mouth. Great with his tongue. He swallows Markus down his throat and clutches to Markus’ jeans, bobbing up and down right to Markus’ base, the coarse hair there just as thick as any human’s. Markus doesn’t know why Kamski made him so hyper realistic—he hardly needed genitals to look after Carl. Whatever the reason, he’s grateful for it. Deviancy brought so much more than self-awareness. Emotions brought in _urges_ , _desires_ , and now when Markus looks at Leo, he just thinks _what a nice piece of ass_. He shoves forward and grinds himself down Leo’s clenching throat, only easing back when Leo starts to gag. Then he pets through Leo’s hair and doesn’t quite say _sorry_. Leo doesn’t look upset. He moans around his mouthful and drags his tongue along the underside. 

Markus gets close and doesn’t pant, doesn’t sweat, but does muse: “Do you have any objection to an android coming on your face...?”

Leo groans again, the sound muffled and filthy. He gives a particularly hard suck that has Markus seeing stars, and then he pulls back, freeing his fucked-raw throat to rasp, “No more than swallowing an android’s cum.” Markus snorts. Leo scrunches his pretty face up and mutters, “Though, I still don’t get what it’s even made o—”

Markus bursts mid-word. Grabbing himself in one hand, he points it right between Leo’s eyes, and Leo closes them just in time to get his eyelids splattered. The thick liquid that paints his face isn’t the same as a human’s, but it’s a close enough facsimile, maybe a little hotter, a little too much; it’s easy to cover Leo in random splotches of it. When Markus has spilt the last drop, he wipes his tip off on Leo’s parted lips. 

Leo risks opening his eyes halfway. Markus murmurs, “You’re _gorgeous_ ,” because he may as well be looking at one of Carl’s paintings. Back when Carl still did erotic work for private investors, anyway. Leo cocks a grin that only adds to the magic. 

He pokes his tongue out and swipes away a bit on the corner of his lips, then tries to lick up all that he can reach. He’ll probably need some help. Markus doesn’t bend down to offer it; he stays looming over Leo, because he can see Leo has something to say. 

Leo stalls for a minute, then murmurs, gaze suddenly flickering down, “Markus... I know I don’t deserve it, but... can you...”

He doesn’t have to finish. Marks kneels down. He unclasps Leo’s belt in a heartbeat and reaches down into Leo’s tented pants, fully ready to return the favour. Leo sags gratefully in his arms and moans so beautifully, “ _Markus._ ”


End file.
